


Stronger

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blood, Fights, Fist Fights, Language, Past Relationship(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula has a line. Once crossed, she's anything but merciful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger

If there was one thing that Nebula understood about her position as a femme, it was that she had to be as strong as possible in order to earn any form of respect. There weren't exactly a lot of femmes running around within the Decepticon ranks, but she knew that the ones that did weren't exactly the most respected. She wasn't an exception either, but she could honestly say she was respected more than most. With good reason, of course. She knew how to defend herself from a group of mechs and didn't let anyone – mech or femme – push her around.  
  
That didn't mean people didn't like to try though.   
  
There was one femme and her little mech friends in particular. Her name was Nitra. Who her "friends" were, Nebula had no idea. They were just a group of wannabe macho mechs. Pathetic, in all honesty. She knew Nitra fucked them so she could protection – bitch was weak and hardly fought others hand-to-hand. She preferred being covered and shooting from a far, the cowardly shit. Just like Nebula's mother – it made her sick when she thought about it.   
  
Nitra was known to harass the other femmes (except for Strika – no one stupid enough to mess with her unless they really wanted to die), as though she were trying to prove that she was better. Her new target was now Nebula, constantly bad-mouthing her and talking shit to others. She tried getting her "friends" to harass her, but for the most part, Nebula blew them off or beat the crap out of them; it depended on how badly they pissed her off.  
  
It was shit that Nebula didn't want to deal with. She wasn't one to avoid confrontation – hell, she welcomed it sometimes. But petty bullshit like this? It was stupid and a waste of her time. Nitra royally pissed her off and several times she thought about putting her in her place. The only reason for her restraint was because the last thing she needed was to be questioned for murder of a fellow Con. It was bad enough when it had been discovered she had killed Acid Pit before execution, though Megatron and Bombrush allowed it to slide given the circumstances of her "relationship" with the mech. She highly doubted that they would let her get away with murdering a fellow soldier though.   
  
In short, she just avoided her. Her "trash talking" was nothing. She simply called her a slut or a whore behind her back, which didn't bother Nebula in the slightest. Nebula already knew she slept around and used her body to her advantage, whether it was for the Decepticon cause or simply for her leisure. She had a sexually enticing frame – was it so wrong to use for personal or factional benefit? She thought not.  
  
"She's eyeballing you again," Novabomb said, snapping Nebula out of her thoughts.   
  
She was in the Nemesis's recreational room, drinking some high-grade with Novabomb and Bloodshed after doing their rounds. She glanced up to see that, indeed, Moonblast was at the booth three over from her. She laughed once and shrugged. "Either that femme has an obsession with me or she's got issues."  
  
Novabomb laughed. "Maybe she has the hots for you and wants you as her mate – flirt with her and let's watch her reaction."  
  
"As if," Nebula scoffed, taking a drink from her cube. "She's not my type anyway. If I were to look for a mate, I prefer that actually they have the bolts to say shit to my face without their bitches backing them up."  
  
Bloodshed rolled his optics, leaning back against his seat with his arms stretched out of the top. "Why don't you just tell her to fuck off? Maybe then she'll leave you alone."  
  
"Yeah right – that might just get her more excited."  
  
"Shh! Here she comes!" Novabomb cried, chuckling and smiling like an idiot.   
  
Nebula glanced up and, sure enough, Nitra was walking over to her table. Surprisingly, she was by herself and she looked royally pissed. It amused her a little and she got up from her seat, leaning back against the table as the white and red femme approached her.   
  
"And what do I owe this unwelcomed visit?" she said with a laugh.   
  
"You think you're so damn perfect, don't you?" she hissed, red optics glowing with fury. "All you think you need to do it flaunt that disgusting, slutty body of yours and you can do whatever the hell you want."  
  
Nebula raised an optic ridge. "Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about what you did to Astromind," Nitra snarled, looking over her shoulder at the light blue and black mech over by the doorway. Then she turned back to Nebula, poking her in the breast plating. "You  _slept_  with him, even though he's mine!"  
  
Nebula glared. "Don't fucking touch me again." Then she looked behind her at the mech, shaking her helm and shrugging. "And what if I did? Also, I doubt he's  _yours_. You're not his mate and if he was your mate, I wouldn't have fucked him. Call me what you want, but I don't sleep with other people's mates. Not my style."   
  
Her optics widened with fury. "You dirty whore…! How dare you talk to me like that!"  
  
"I talk like this with everyone. Trust me – you're nothing special." Then she rubbed her optics. "I'll sleep with who I want and when I want to. You don't get to boss me around. Just who do you think you are?"  
  
Nitra bit her bottom lip in anger, glaring at Novabomb as he laughed behind her. She glanced over at the red mech, who didn't seem too interested in what was happening, simply choosing to look over the situation in front of him. Her bitter face faded, a mocking expression taking over her faceplates. "Oh, I get it… You only talk all tough because you have these two mechs to back you up."  
  
Nebula twitched a bit, her smug look faltering, a darker look taking over her faceplates. But Novabomb and Bloodshed stopped in their drinking and looked at Nitra, their optics wide with shock. Oh Primus, they had a feeling they knew where she was getting at and if that were the case, she had better stop now.   
  
" _What_  did you say?" Nebula demanded, her voice dripping with venom.  
  
"These two," she scoffed, pointing at her friends. "Knowing you… You probably sleep with them for protection because you can't even protect yourself. You need these two to protect you… And to think you mock me for sleeping with others for help. You're a hypocrite."  
  
Something in Nebula's blood began to boil. This bitch was daring to compare them? To put them in the same group as each other? Nebula was nothing like her. She knew how to defend for herself. She didn't  _need_  any mech to take care of her. And she never slept with Novabomb – the very idea was sickening. As for Bloodshed, they had only kissed once and they were drunk. They strictly friends and nothing more. For this whore to even insinuate that was the reason behind her friendship made her want to vomit.  
  
And kill the bitch.   
  
"Hey now," Novabomb said, frowning at her. "Don't drag us into this. We don't want any part. Besides, just the idea of sleeping with a femme gives me the chills."  
  
"Oh right," she said with a cocky smirk. "I forgot – you're the psycho killer that likes that pathetic little Autobot… Mirage, right? My bad – I forgot that you have horrible taste in a partner."  
  
Novabomb seemed shocked that she suddenly attacked him, but that shock soon faded to anger. Bloodshed reached over and touched his shoulder in hopes of calming him down. There was nothing worse than an angry, rabid Novabomb, especially when his medication wasn't with him to stop any building episode.  
  
"Nova, calm down," he said softly. "Ignore her – she doesn't even know what the fuck she's saying."  
  
"Ha!" she barked out, rolling her optics. "And as if you're so understanding. You're the anti-social loser with the temper… And everyone's so afraid of you because you're like that."  
  
Nebula growled at her. "You fucking leave my friends out of this."  
  
Nitra laughed. "Oh… How cute. You're defending your bodyguards."  
  
"They're  _not_  my bodyguards!" she snarled, pointing her finger at her. "Now you shut your fucking mouth before I rip it off!" She shoved the red and white femme back, much to Nitra's surprise. "Not get the fuck out of my sights… Or I'll kill you."  
  
Bloodshed pulled away from Novabomb, placing a servo on the femme's shoulder and pulling her back, whispering to her, "Nebula, if you don't calm down, I can guarantee you'll get into trouble. They let you off once with Acid Pit… I don't think they'll do it again."  
  
Nebula yanked out of his grip, looking at him bewildered. "You mean you're just gonna let her stand there and talk shit on us?! You've fucking killed people for simply pissing you off!"  
  
The red mech said nothing, pulling away from her as she turned to face the other femme, who was shaking off the shove and chuckling. "That didn't even hurt."  
  
"Wasn't supposed to."  
  
Nitra let out a soft laugh, shaking her helm and folding her arms across her chassis. "You call me weak all the time… But look at you. You're a slut, a whore who hides behind her friends for protection. Hell, you can't even control yourself. Your 'friends' have to do it for you. You think you're so damn special… Well, you're not. You're probably just some weakling whore who–"  
  
She never got to finish her sentence. The second she said "weakling" was the second Nebula swung her clenched fist straight into her jaw, causing her to cry out in shock and pain as she fell backwards onto the table behind her. The punch had been loud, something obviously cracking on impact. It was enough to shut up the entire room, looking over to where the noise came from.   
  
No one had time to react as Nebula hauled the femme up by her shoulders, thrusting up her knee hard into her stomach plating. Nitra let out a pained groan, but didn't react, probably still too stunned to. The purple femme paid absolutely no mind to it though, too blinded by rage to care. This bitch calling her a "weakling…" She would wipe the floor with her!  
  
She shoved the femme into the bar counter, throwing another punch to her face. "Call me weak again bitch! Come on – say it again!"   
  
But she never gave her time to respond as she pressed her body up against her back, grabbing the back of her helm and slamming in down on the hard service, repeating this action until the femme was screaming and bleeding from the forehelm. Finally, Nitra found it in her to retaliate and thrusted her pede back into Nebula's knee, forcing her back with a growl. That only seemed to provoke her further though as she grabbed that pede and yanked her back against her frame, only to flip her over onto the floor like a ragdoll, slamming her against the hard cold surface.   
  
"We should probably stop her," Bloodshed said softly to Novabomb, who was smiling and shaking his helm. "Megatron will kill her if she murders a fellow soldier." Though he said that, the red mech made no move to stop his friend.   
  
"Little bitch deserves it," Novabomb chuckled. "We'll get involved if… if it's cutting it close. You can't say you're not enjoying this."  
  
Bloodshed said nothing and looked over the fight, watching as Nitra threw a weak punch at his friend, only for Nebula to snarl and tackle her to the ground. Novabomb was right – they could wait.   
  
Nebula couldn't think straight. She was not weak. She did not hide behind others for protection. She hated hearing that, especially from those who reminded her of her parents. They didn't understand anything. They knew jack shit about her. How dare they accuse her of being like them… She would never be like them! Never!  
  
She hadn't realized that she had straddled the red and white femme, but when her vision became more in focus, she was on top of her, her fist slamming repeatedly into her face as she had her other servo pin Nitra down. The other femme screamed and cried in pain beneath her, trying to buck or hit her off, but to no avail. She was completely pinned by the enraged purple femme, realizing not a single soul was coming to help her, only to watch.   
  
Blood was getting in her optics and she could no longer see where she was hitting. Everything hurt. Her face, her stomach, her chassis, her back – everything hurt so much. She just wanted it all to stop, but all she could do was scream beneath the femme, who laughed wildly at her pain, her misery.  
  
"What's it like, you fucking bitch?!" she cackled. "How does it feel to actually have to fend for yourself when no one will do it for you?!"   
  
Her servos then dropped to her neck, strangling her and forcing her down into the floor, watching in amusement at the femme's pain. Blood was pouring from her face and her body was beaten and bruised. She wasn't so big and hot now, was she? Now she had to defend herself in one-on-one combat, something that she completely failed at. The tears in her optics made her look completely pathetic - it disgusted Nebula and she spat in her face.  
  
"You call yourself a Decepticon?!" she roared. "You're nothing but a fucking cowardly bitch! You're worthless - completely worthless!"   
  
She was killing her. She knew she was. Nitra's optics were rolling back and she could feel the neck cables around her fingers dent and give. Good. She wanted this bitch dead. So much like her mother... So much like her father... This was the kind of trash that didn't need to exist. Kill the bitch. She needed to fucking kill the bitch because she knew no one else would. She had to do it. She needed to do. Nitra didn't deserve to live. She was trash... Nothing but disgusting and whorish trash!  
  
Suddenly though, she felt two strong arms come around her waist, ripping her from her victim and eliciting a scream from Nebula's vocalizer. She struggled violently against her holder, but to no avail. She saw that Novabomb was down by Nitra's side, checking her to make sure she was still alive. With a disgusted snarl, she looked up at her holder, stunned to see Bloodshed was the one pulling her away. Her optics widened in shock and fury.

"Why're you pulling me away?!" she screeched.   
  
"You're going to kill her," he snarled, dragging her out of the bar, other Decepticons moving out of the way for them. "You really want to be executed over something as stupid as this?"  
  
"The bitch fucking deserves it!" she screamed, still struggling violently against her much larger friend. "You know she does! How can you pull me away from that fucking whore?! She deserves it!"  
  
Bloodshed continued to drag her out of the recreational area and into the main hallway. He let her go, but pushed her in front of him just in case she wanted to make a run for it to find Nitra and actually kill her. He glared at her and growled, "You don't think I want her dead? I know exactly what kind of femme she is. Of course she deserves it... But I'm not about to lose a friend over something as stupid as this."  
  
Nebula growled and rolled her optics, folding her arms across her chassis. "How noble of you."  
  
"I'm doing this to save your aft, not hers." Then a dark and rather mischievous glint flashed in his optics, something Nebula got and made her instantly curious. "Besides... There are plenty of opportunities to finish what you started. I mean, accidents of friendly fire can happen on the battlefield."  
  
Nebula thought about it for a moment, trying to grasp what he was saying. But in a few moments, she understood his words, a devilish smirk crawling across her faceplates. Death by "accident." She was surprised that she didn't think of that herself. She laughed once, shaking her helm. "You sure have these types of things figures out, don't you?"  
  
He shrugged. "You never know what you have to plan ahead."  
  
Nebula laughed, the tension from her frame slowly leaving, allowing her body to relax and allowing her to walk away from the bar back to their quarters. "I'm probably going to be called in for interrogation later, huh? Primus, I hope it's not Shockwave..."  
  
Bloodshed shook his helm. "It'll be my father... Shockwave is busy spying on those Autobots, so there's no possible way for him to do it."  
  
"Thank Primus," she said with a sigh of relief. "I respect the mech and all, but he's all stiff and proper. Reminds me of some of those rich, elite afts I met at those government parties."  
  
"Except Shockwave could kill you where as those mechs wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"So true," she laughed. Then she sighed, stopping in her tracks and turning to face the red mech. She leaned back against the wall, folding her arms across her chassis. "I guess I really should be thanking you from pulling me off of her. I would've killed her and then I probably would've executed for killing a fellow soldier. At least with just beating the hell out of her, I can scare the shit out of her and only get a few extra energon mining shifts. So... thanks."  
  
Bloodshed merely nodded to her, the two never being good with thanking anyone for anything. But they didn't need to waste time on it because they were friends. They would always watch out for each other and be on their side. Novabomb was included in this pack too. The three of them stuck together and looked over for one another. Hell, without each other, Primus only knew whether or not if they would be dead. But they kept each other alive and that was important.  
  
Of course, though Bloodshed probably saved her from execution due to murder of a fellow soldier, he couldn't save her from punishment for assaulting one.   
  
XXX  
  
Early the following morning, Nebula had been escorted from her quarters and into the interrogation room, Bombrush and Megatron already sitting down. Fucking great. Now, instead of just putting up with Bombrush, she also had to deal with the head honcho. This just wasn't right or fair. Oh well - she knew that coming into this faction, it wasn't about fairness. She huffed and sat down on the table across from the tyrant, who was sitting near Bombrush.   
  
Bombrush spoke first, looking much more laid back about the situation than Megatron, who didn't seem to happy about this in the slightest. "So, Nebula... Care to tell us what happened last night?"  
  
"Depends," she said, shrugging. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"I simply want to know why you put one of the soldiers into the medbay," Bombrush chuckled, sliding her the datapad that was on the table.   
  
She picked it up and looked over it, frowning slightly. It was a medical record of Nitra's condition. Apparently, she was comatose at the moment, but stable. She needed some definite reconstruction and buffing after what had been done to her face and neck cables. Any way she looked at it, damage had been done and she knew punishment was unavoidable.   
  
She put the pad back down and sighed. "I beat her up until she was unconscious. The bitch had been harassing me for a while now but I didn't think anything of it until last night when she suddenly decided to face me without any help… Then she said some shit that pissed me off. I just put her in her place. That's all."   
  
Megatron's optics narrowed. "Putting her in her place? Femme, these soldiers are mine to command. I will be the one who decides who needs to be put in their place, not you."  
  
Nebula raised an optic ridge. "So what? Am I supposed to come to you like a little bitch and ask you nicely to tell her to stop? I'm a grown femme – this kind of shit I can deal with myself."  
  
"And you think putting my soldiers into a coma is dealing with it?" he snarled. "I am the one who will decide the fates of my soldiers. You have no given right to fight like a bunch of sparklings under my reign. I have no room for those who wish to have petty fights."  
  
Petty fights? Petty fights?! Fuck, if he wasn't the Decepticon leader, she'd probably get into another "petty fight" and try to kill him. But she was smarter than that. She knew perfectly well what her limits were when it came to her strength. She would easily perish against his fist.   
  
Biting back what she really wanted to say, she growled out, "That bitch called me a weakling. I simply proved her wrong. Besides, she's a shitty soldier. Bitch hides behind the mechs she sleeps with for protection. Call me what you want,  _Lord_  Megatron. I may be a whore, a slut, or whatever, but I am no coward or weakling. I fight my own battles because they're  _mine_  and no one else's."  
  
The two glared at each other for a few moments, Bombrush looking back and forth between the both of them. He couldn't help but to laugh to himself, finding the entire situation to be just too humorous. After hearing about the situation from several soldiers, he had been able to obtain a video recording on what happened and showed it to Megatron.  
  
The warlord had mixed feelings about the tape. Both of them were impressed at Nebula's skill, no doubt. She certainly didn't fight like a femme, which was remarkable to see. Megatron did seem to like how she not only stood up for her friends but also herself. However, he seemed infuriated that his soldiers were acting like brats under his reign.   
  
Bombrush simply thought it was funny and that Moonblast had it coming. He had heard what the bitch had said about his son and if that didn't royally anger him, then nothing did. Bombrush recalled that she had also tried to seduce him once, but Bombrush knew of her kind and declined. Nebula had been right about her being weak and her being a poor soldier. Still, she  _was_  a soldier and a punishment had to be made.   
  
"If I may interrupt your glaring contest," he said, causing both younger Decepticons to stare at him. He turned to look at Nebula, resting his chin on his servo, smirking at her. "No matter what your reasons may be Nebula, you still have to be punished."  
  
"Is execution the punishment?"  
  
The older mech laughed. "Not at all. You perform too well as a soldier for us to get rid of you… At least that was how he put it." He pointed to the tyrant, who simply rolled his optics at the elder's fun. "You'll have extra shifts down in the energon shafts for two deca-cycles. Also, you are required to stay away from Nitra at all cost until things have settled down."   
  
Megatron laughed once, shaking his helm as he seemed to calm down a bit. "That shouldn't be an issue since you've rendered her into a coma."  
  
Nebula smirked a bit and shrugged. "I guess it shouldn't be."  
  
The warlord leaned back in his chair. "You may go now, Nebula…" Then his face hardened. "You won't allow this to happen again, understood?"  
  
The femme looked at the mech for a few moments in silence. She couldn't exactly admit to what Bloodshed had told her last night, that she planned to settle this once and for all with her walking away from a dead Moonblast. Of course, he didn't have to know that. He just had to know that she wouldn't fight under his watch. Outside of it… shit happened.   
  
She nodded to him. "Yes, sir."   
  
Just as she turned to walk out of the room, Bombrush called after her. "Nebula. Tell me one thing… Did you make her cry?"  
  
She paused as she opened the door, looking over her shoulder to see both mechs waiting her to answer. A smirk crawled up on her faceplates and nodded. "Like a sparkling."  
  
Both of them seemed to nod in satisfaction, allowing Nebula to finally leave the room. Bombrush laughed as he looked at his leader, smirking to him. "Do we have a punishment for Nitra?"  
  
"I believe she's learned her lesson to not harass those she cannot take," he said, smirking. "Which, from what we saw from the footage, is almost everyone. I never would've guessed such a weakling crawled within my ranks… Put her through hard training courses when she recovers. If Nebula didn't kill her, the training certainly will."  
  
"Don't want to give her a chance?"  
  
The tyrant barked out a laugh. "I have no need for weaklings in my army. If that femme was foolish enough to join mine without even knowing the first rule of basic combat, then she should pay with her life."  
  
Bombrush leaned back in his chair, optic ridges arched. "Enlighten me. What is the first rule of combat, Megatron?"  
  
A wide smirk appeared on the silver mech's face, which made the elder chuckle a bit. He understood the smirk and could only nod his helm in agreement when the mech said, "Never take on someone who's stronger and more determined to prove something that you. They will always win."


End file.
